


W Szwajcarii

by germanpsychiatrist



Series: Jurzecki AU [1]
Category: Stefan Żeromski "Ludzie Bezdomni"
Genre: #judymprzestań, #judymzdecydujsię, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, NAWET TYTUŁ BORZE, Pre-Canon, SZUMIĄCY, a i naprawianie świata is gay sorry i dont make the rules, aka Judym nawet nie jest świadomy że ma coś do autorepresjonowania, bc abusive family & homophobia, bo Słowacki nieheteronormatywnej orientacji był, czyli tzw. "nerwy" Korzeckiego, generalnie to angst, i włóczenie się między nimi, kocham Korzeckiego i starałam się go nie zmiękczać ale jak zmiękczyłam to trudno, no już dobrze indżoj, resorty wakacje zakłady, self indulgent Juliusz Słowacky reference, smutna przeszłość, yay, yes im back, you're so deep in the closet that you've found your christmas presents, z miłymi momentami, zinternalizowana homofobia, zshipowalam Judyma z Andrzejem Radkiem do you think I'll hesitate
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: Co mogło się wydarzyć przed wydarzeniami "Ludzi Bezdomnych", w trakcie pobytu Judyma i Korzeckiego w Szwajcarii?W mojej wersji coś, co zmieniłoby kanon.





	W Szwajcarii

\- Wiedziałem, że nie można go spuszczać z oka... Gdzie ten cholerny inżynier?  
Mamrocząc gniewne słowa, Judym szybko szedł ścieżką. Miał nadzieję, że idzie w dobrym kierunku, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, w którym miejscu zgubił Korzeckiego. Szukał go już od kilkunastu minut. Jego towarzysz, jako inżynier, interesował się różnymi rodzajami skał, które mijali po drodze, choć Judym mógłby przysiąc, że są one niemal identyczne. Korzecki pewnie zatrzymał się na dłużej przy jednej z nich. Irytowało to Tomasza, ale zaczynał się też trochę niepokoić.  
Dotarł do rozwidlenia ścieżki. Dwie jej odnogi odchodziły w dwie, dokładnie przeciwne strony. Judym zatrzymał się, wydając sfrustrowane westchnięcie. Nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę skręcić. W końcu na chybił trafił poszedł w lewo.  
Nagle oślepił go blask słońca i ogłuszył huk wody. Mrugając, rozejrzał się wokoło. Wyszedłszy z korytarza skalnego, którym kręciła się ścieżka, znalazł się w kotlinie. Huk dochodził z wodospadu. Gwałtowna rzeka spadała z dużej wysokości, rozbijając się o skały. Światło słoneczne rozszczepiało się w strugach wody, tworząc tęczę. Judym bezwiednie podszedł do tego cudu natury.  
  Z zachwytu wybudził go okrzyk. Przez hałas nie usłyszał słów, ale odwrócił się. Stał za nim inżynier, z uśmiechem na twarzy, jakby nic się nie stało. Judym ruszył w stronę towarzysza. Ten chyba stwierdził, że doktor po prostu za nim podąży, i wszedł na ścieżkę, którą tu dotarli. Tomasz westchnął i rzeczywiście poszedł za inżynierem.  
Gdy byli dość daleko i odgłos wodospadu im nie przeszkadzał, Judym otworzył usta, by zwrócić uwagę towarzysza na jego nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, ale Korzecki nakazał mu gestem milczenie i zaczął deklamować:  
\- “W szwajcarskich górach jest jedna kaskada,  
Gdzie Aar wody błękitnymi spada.  
Pozwól tam spojrzeć zawróconej głowie.  
Widzisz tę tęczę na burzy w parowie?  
Na mgłach srebrzystych cała się rozwiesza,  
Nic ją nie zburzy i nic ją nie zmiesza;  
A czasem tylko jakie białe jagnię  
Przez tęczę idzie na skraju doliny  
Szczypać kwitnące róże i leszczyny;  
Lub jaki gołąb, co wody zapragnie  
Jakby się blaskiem pochwalić umyślnie,  
Przez tęczę szybko przeleci i błyśnie.”*  
Miał chyba zamiar mówić dalej, ale nagle urwał, a jego czoło przecięła zmarszczka. Po chwili rozciągnął usta w tym swoim krzywym uśmiechu, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby właśnie poznał jakąś tajemnicę, niedostępną dla innych, przyziemnych istot. Mimo tego protekcjonalnego wyrazu twarzy inżyniera Judym był pod wrażeniem tak długiej recytacji.  
\- Piękny wiersz, czy to może Mickiewicz?  
Tym razem Korzecki niemal nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Opanował się, poklepał towarzysza po ramieniu i powiedział:  
\- Twórca owego ustępu na pewno by się obraził, gdyby was usłyszał. Ale byliście blisko. Biedny gruźlik z obsesją... Nie miejcie takiej miny, świat złożony z ludzi o ogromnej wiedzy byłby nudny. Wracajmy.  
***  
\- Korzecki, uspokójcie się i przemyślcie to! Dopiero tydzień jesteśmy tutaj i już chcecie wyjeżdżać?  
Judym stał na progu pokoju inżyniera, który w momencie wejścia przyjaciela wrzucał ubrania na oślep do walizki, a teraz siedział na łóżku z głową w dłoniach. Wczorajszy dobry nastrój Korzeckiego, widoczny na wycieczce, najwyraźniej zniknął bez śladu.  
\- Możecie tu zostać, jeśli tak bardzo wam się tu podoba.  
Doktor westchnął i zbliżył się do inżyniera, by być z nim tête-à-tête.  
\- Nie chcę was opuszczać. Uważam tylko, że ciągłe zmienianie lecznic nie jest dobre dla waszego zdrowia.  
\- Oj, zdrowie, zdrowie... - odburknął Korzecki, nadal nie patrząc na Tomasza.  
\- Aż do teraz nie krytykowałeś tego ośrodka. Jeśli mój sprzeciw wobec anarchizmu tak cię razi, to ...  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Nie mogę po prostu już tu dłużej być. Więcej nie musisz wiedzieć.  
\- Powinieneś mi mówić, co cię dręczy, pojechałem z tobą, by ci służyć jako lekarz...  
\- Pojechałeś ze mną, bo chciałeś się wyrwać od twoich pacjentów, których skrycie nie znosisz.  
Wyraz twarzy Judyma stwardniał i doktor odsunął się od Korzeckiego na parę kroków, mówiąc:  
\- Dobrze. Możemy wyjechać wieczornym pociągiem. Ale to ja wybieram miejsce, gdzie się zatrzymujemy.  
Korzecki odsłonił nareszcie twarz i obdarzył towarzysza krzywym, ale jednak uśmiechem.  
\- Oczywiście, doktorze.  
***  
Judym zamknął oczy i oddał się doznaniu powiewu wietrzyka na swojej twarzy, na której gościł lekki uśmiech. Góry i lasy otaczające dolinę, zalane słońcem - nie musiał otwierać oczu, by widzieć krajobraz, który go otaczał, odbił się on w jego duszy.  
Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu:  
\- Czy nadal ocenia pan negatywnie zmianę otoczenia?  
Westchnął i odwrócił się ku Korzeckiemu, otwierając oczy.  
\- To ja wybrałem to miejsce.  
\- Ależ ja nie zaprzeczam, nie zaprzeczam.    
Znów ten ironiczny, dystansujący głos. Ale Judym był zdeterminowany, by w końcu porozmawiać szczerze o dziwnym zachowaniu towarzysza.  
\- Kuracja nie wydaje się wam pomagać.  
Korzecki wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar przewrócić oczami albo wzruszyć ramionami, ale postanowił tylko milczeć. Doktor zaczynał mieć już tego dość.  
\- Czemu po prostu nie powiecie mi, o co chodzi? Skąd ta nagła zmiana zakładu?  
\- To nie wasza sprawa.  
\- Tak? To dlaczego przyjęliście mnie jako swego towarzysza?  
\- Przyjąłem? Pojechaliście ze mną sami.  
\- Korzecki, nie wmawiajcie sobie i mnie, że nie zauważacie mojej obecności. Wasze ciągłe drwiny i żarliwe dyskusje, które prowadzimy, temu przeczą.  
Inżynier przez chwilę jakby chciał protestować, ale tylko westchnął i zamknął oczy. Gdy Judym myślał, że jednak nic nie usłyszy, Korzecki zaczął mówić, cicho i wolno:  
\- Dusiłem się tam. Nie od początku, ale wczoraj... Jakby to było złe miejsce. Nie mogłem tam wytrzymać. I Na zewnątrz, i wewnątrz wszystkiego było... za dużo, jak w jakiejś klatce. I ludzie, ta zbieranina nadętych, bogatych bufonów... Spanikowałem. Ale już nie mogłem.  
Judym milczał. Jako lekarz był zobowiązany do dalszego wypytywania i dawania rad, które wymagałyby wyjawieniu pacjentowi, że takie warunki są wszędzie i nie można uciekać całe życie. Ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Poczuł nagłe pragnienie zbliżenia się do Korzeckiego, dotknięcia. Poklepanie po ramieniu wydało mu się jednak śmieszne. Stali więc tylko i w ciszy patrzyli na zachodzące nad Alpami słońce.  
***  
“Ten resort naprawdę był dobrym wyborem”  
Ciesząc oczy przepychem sali i pięknymi toaletami dam, poruszających się w rytm muzyki, Judym podniósł do ust swego szampana. Zaciekła dyskusja z Korzeckim potrafiła uczynić spragnionym. Tymczasem inżynier nie przestawał mówić, niemalże wywracając swój kieliszek przez gwałtowną gestykulację:  
\- Ja? Ja wierzę w Boga, jak najbardziej! Jestem jednak ciekaw, jak pan, osobiście, tłumaczy sobie jednoczesne istnienie Jego i zła...  
Urwał, gdy ujrzał, że uwaga Judyma jest skupiona na tańczących. W jego oczach zapaliły się ogniki.  
\- No, doktorze, która dama się panu szczególnie podoba?  
Zapytany odwrócił natychmiast wzrok ku towarzyszowi i oblał się rumieńcem:  
\- Ja nie...  
\- Proszę się nie czuć zakłopotanym, sam Chrystus mówił, byśmy się przede wszystkim miłowali... No, która jest pańską wybranką?  
\- A która się panu podoba? - odparł Judym, próbując uniknąć odpowiedzi.  
Oczy Korzeckiego pociemniały i roześmiał się krótko, ostro.  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym znał się na tych sprawach. Ale tamta panna musiała sporo się wykosztować, by zdobyć taki materiał. Uszyty przez kogoś słynnego, zapewne, nie śledzę dokładnie angielskiej mody. W każdym razie musi mieć nadzieję na spotkanie interesującego dżentelmena. Może zaprosicie ją do tańca? Zaraz zaczną grać walca.  
\- Nie umiem... nie umiem tańczyć. - wyrzucił z siebie Judym.  
Inżynier popatrzył na niego, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu, po czym nagle poderwał się i wyciągnął ramię w kierunku zaskoczonego doktora.  
\- A więc najwyższy czas się nauczyć! Chodźcie, zanim rozpoczną.  
Doktor pozwolił się poprowadzić ku tańczącym, rozglądając się nerwowo na boki. Korzecki zauważył to i szepnął, kładąc rękę na plecach doktora:  
\- Nie przejmuj się. Wszyscy jesteśmy tu za spore pieniądze i nikt nie ma prawa wtrącać się w to, co robimy. Połóż mi rękę na ramieniu i daj się prowadzić.  
Judym nie zdążył nawet przytaknąć, gdy zaczął się walc. Z początku niemal wypadli z koła tańczących, gdy potknął się i wpadł na inżyniera. Udało im się wrócić do rytmu. Schemat tańca już po chwili wydał się Judymowi dość prosty. Korzecki był doskonałym tancerzem i wiedział, jak poprowadzić partnera. Doktor uspokoił się i skupił na dźwiękach muzyki i ruchu wokół sali balowej. Korzecki, zauważając chyba zmianę, uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył. To oddalali, to zbliżali się do siebie, tak, że Judym niemal czuł czasem na swojej twarzy oddech towarzysza. Oczy inżyniera wbijały się w niego i doktor miał wrażenie, jakby cały ten wir tańca wciągał go w głąb tych “zwierciadeł duszy”. Były one teraz pogodne, rozświetlone. Korzecki wyglądał na szczęśliwego i Judym cieszył się, widząc go takim po nerwach, które spowodowały wyjazd. Poczuł nagle chęć objęcia towarzysza. Zmarszczył brwi, zwolnił i rozejrzał się.  
Na szczęście taniec się właśnie kończył. Po chwili Korzecki zatrzymał się, puścił doktora i ukłonił się. Judym krótko i zapewne niegrzecznie odkiwnął, odwrócił się od inżyniera i poszedł w kierunku ich stolika. Korzecki stał przez chwilę w miejscu, ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy. Po jego twarzy przemknął jakby cień, po czym otrząsnął się i podążył za towarzyszem. Tylko światło w jego oczach przygasło.

***

Judym wszedł do pokoju inżyniera. Ten siedział na kanapie, przeglądając jakiś album, i zwrócił pytający wzrok na doktora. Tomasz odchrząknął.  
\- Czy nie uważacie, że moglibyśmy już wyjechać?  
\- Chcecie już wracać? Do Paryża? Oczywiście, nie mogę was zatrz...  
Judym żachnął się.  
\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Raczej zmianę zakładu.  
Naprawdę mu na tym zależało. Może chciał zostawić za sobą tamten wieczór, ten nieszczęsny bal..? W każdym razie, Korzeckiemu dobrze by to zrobiło. Na szczęście, inżynier uśmiechnął się i oświadczył:  
\- Tak szybko po ostatnim wyjeździe? Ale tamten był tylko mojego powodu, teraz pana kolej. Gdzie chcecie się udać?  
Judym wyjął zza pleców coś, co trzymał tam nerwowo od jakiegoś czasu - mapę. Podszedł do Korzeckiego. Inżynier zrobił miejsce dla doktora. Usiedli nad płachtą papieru, która przedstawiała Szwajcarię, jej najważniejsze szczyty, ważne turystycznie miejsca i zakłady lecznicze. Judym wskazał na zaznaczony na mapie budynek, niedaleko ich obecnego miejsca pobytu. Korzecki jednak zmieszał się.  
\- Jak zamierzacie tam dotrzeć? Myślałem, że najpierw udamy się do tamtej doliny, na lewo. W linii prostej do wybranego przez ciebie...o, wybaczcie, panie Judym...  
\- Nie przejmujcie się. - odparł szybko doktor. Po chwili zastanowienia rzucił. - Jeśli by to panu nie przeszkadzało, moglibyśmy zwracać się do siebie per ty.  
Inżynier uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak, to zwolni nas trochę z więzów konwenansów. Wracając do spraw, idąc bezpośrednio musielibyśmy przebyć tę górę. Pociągi tam nie jeżdżą. Możliwe, że mógłby nas ktoś tam zawiózł, ale nadchodzi zima i pewnie nie będzie łatwo szybko znaleźć transport...  
\- Właściwie to nie miałbym nic przeciwko takiej wyprawie. Jesteśmy w Alpach od jakiegoś czasu, czy nie warto byłoby wyjść wyżej? Może znajdziemy jednak kogoś, kto by zawiózł nasze bagaże do tego uzdrowiska, prędzej czy później. Wzięlibyśmy tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.  
Korzecki popatrzy z podziwem na towarzysza.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że maci... masz takie ambitne pragnienia! Ale to pewnie to dobre dla mojego zdrowia. Kiedy chcesz wyruszyć?  
\- Choćby jutro.  
Znowu uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście. Chodźmy wywiedzieć się o jakiegoś chętnego do pomocy posiadacza wozu.

***

Wszechogarniająca biel. Zimno. Czyjeś natarczywe szturchnięcia i głos:  
\- Doktorze, nie czas na postoje. Wstań, proszę.  
Judym zamrugał. Dalej widział wokół tylko biel. Siedział na czymś twardym. Stał nad nim Korzecki z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy, wyciągając rękę. Tomasz ją przyjął i podźwignął się. Westchnął. Ani za, ani przed nimi nie było widać niczego. Chociaż, z przodu rysowały się jakby kształty czegoś konkretnego wśród wiru płatków śniegu. Próbował podzielić sie swoim odkryciem, ale jego gardło nie chciało działać tak, jak powinno. Inżynier zauważył jednak jego starania i spojrzał w przód. Po chwili z uśmiechem pełnym nadziei zwrócił się do Judyma.  
\- Może to jakieś schronienie, chodźmy!  
Doktor na chwiejnych nogach podążył za Korzeckim, który co chwila przystawał, czekając na niego. Po dłuższym czasie, gdy Judym już miał stracić nadzieję, inżynier zatrzymał go. Doktor podniósł oczy i odetchnął z ulgą. Przed nimi znajdował się dom, czy też raczej chata. Drewniana, niska i wyglądająca na niezamieszkaną. Zbliżyli się i weszli, rozglądając się.  
Dopiero teraz Tomasz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak mały jest to budynek. Dwa pokoje, jeden z kuchenką, drugi ze stołem, szafą i łóżkiem. Wyglądało na to, że właściciel musiał się stąd wyprowadzić już parę miesięcy temu, choć tajemnicą wydawało się, czemu w ogóle żył w tak niedostępnym miejscu. Zostawił chyba same meble. Szafy były puste, tylko na łóżku leżał nadający się już i tak do wyrzucenia koc. Judym zauważył mały kominek i zajrzał do niego. Znajdowało się w nim parę nadpalonych gałęzi. W kuchni nie znalazł żadnego drewna ani niczego do podpałki.  
\- Korzecki, masz może zapałki?  
\- Nie, ani też za-zapalniczki. Zer-zerwałem z nałog-giem.  
Trzęsący się głos inżyniera zaniepokoił doktora. Wrócił do salonu. Korzecki siedział na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę, z przymkniętymi oczami. Judym zapytał:  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
Inżynier kiwnął głową, ale Tomasz to zignorował. Podszedł do towarzysza i dotknął jego płaszcza. Był przemoczony, a mężczyzna drżał. Doktor westchnął.  
\- Zdejmij ten płaszcz i połóż się. Ja przeszukam bagaże, może jednak wzięliśmy coś do wzniecania ognia.  
Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach Judym rzucił torbę w kąt, sfrustrowany. Żaden z nich nie palił i nie planowali takich przygód. Podszedł do łóżka. Korzecki go posłuchał i leżał teraz zawinięty w ów wątpliwej jakości koc. Na widok doktora otworzył oczy i zmarszczka przecięła mu czoło. Judym chciał odejść, usiąść może na krześle, ale głos inżyniera zatrzymał go.  
\- Nie widzę tu więcej nakryć. Możemy podzielić się tym.  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do Judyma, co Korzecki sugerował. Może by się nawet zarumienił, gdyby nie wyziębienie. Inżynier przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Doktorze, nie bawmy się w ceregiele. Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak skazujesz się na zapalenie płuc.  
Judym wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Był to niezręczna sytuacja, ale rzeczywiście nie było innego wyjścia. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął zdejmować buty, czując na sobie jakby palący wzrok Korzeckiego. W końcu pozbył się obuwia i położył się, nakrywając częścią koca. Obaj leżeli przez chwilę na wznak. Nie było to bardzo niewygodne, lecz nakrycie było naprawdę marne i Judymem dalej wstrząsały krótkie dreszcze. Nagle poczuł, że inżynier przysuwa się bliżej i obejmuje go, ostrożnie kładąc ramię w poprzek piersi doktora. Czoło Korzeckiego spoczęło na barku Judyma. Instynktownie chciał się odsunąć, ale inżynier przytrzymał go i rzekł cicho:  
\- Jest nam obu zimno. Po prostu się nie ruszaj.  
Po chwili doktor rozluźnił się, a nawet, wbrew instrukcjom towarzysza, przybliżył się do niego trochę. Przez myśl przeszło mu przekręcenie się na bok i objęcie Korzeckiego, ale w końcu pozostał na plecach. Po jakimś czasie zrobiło mu się trochę cieplej i zaczął odpływać w sen.

***

Judymowi było ciepło, wygodnie i miękko. Czuł się tak dobrze, jak... może nigdy. Westchnął i wtulił się w źródło przyjemnych doznań. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś metodycznie zaczyna gładzić jego plecy. Zaskoczony, otworzył oczy. Natychmiast je zamknął. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Leżał w objęciach Korzeckiego. Bardzo ciasnych. Ich torsy się stykały. Judym stwierdził, że musiał oprzeć głowę na barku Korzeckiego. Którego noga znajdowała się między nogami doktora.  
Judym leżał jak sparaliżowany. Nagle Korzecki się poruszył. Także nogami. Judym poczuł, że, biegnąc od dołu, przeszywa go dreszcz.  
Odepchnął inżyniera, wyplątując się jakoś z uścisku. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy dostrzegł, że Korzecki nie śpi. Widząc spanikowany wyraz twarzy doktora, inżynier wykrzywił wargi w swoim sarkastycznym uśmiechu. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że ma zamiar coś powiedzieć. Dalej jednak było cicho, choć w uszach Judyma szumiała głośno krew. Jakby z bardzo daleka zobaczył, jak Korzecki podnosi dłoń i powoli, niemiłosierne powoli zbliża ją do twarzy towarzysza. Judym wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł na policzku palce. Nie zrobił jednak nic, nawet gdy dotarły one do jego ust i zaczęły delikatnie się po nich przesuwać. Dopiero, gdy twarz Korzeckiego zbliżyła się do jego własnej na niebezpieczną odległość, odsunął się i usiadł na łóżku.  
Inżynier leżał dalej. Jego uśmiech zniknął. Wyglądał na przestraszonego. Judym poczuł impuls, by go dotknąć, by w ten sposób go pocieszyć, ale uświadomił sobie, że w tej sytuacji kontakt fizyczny nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Może już nigdy nie będzie mógł tak po prostu dotknąć przyjaciela.  
Cholera.  
Wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Korzecki nie odzywał się. Doktor był poruszony. Jego towarzysz podróży jednym z tych mężczyzn. To było złe. To była (według uznanych lekarzy) choroba. Ale określając przed chwilą inżyniera przyjacielem nie mylił się. Tym już teraz był Korzecki, po Paryżu, tej długiej podróży i rozmowach. Judym nie nawiązywał łatwo bliższych znajomości. Nie chciał, by to, co się przed chwilą stało, zniszczyło tę przyjaźń. Wiedział, że próbuje się leczyć takich ludzi, ale mogło się to skończyć osadzeniem w zakładzie dla obłąkanych. Sama myśl o takich miejscach powodowała, że włosy jeżyły się doktorowi na głowie,  
Doktor zignorował cichy głos w swojej głowie, mówiący mu o jego własnych reakcjach na bliskość towarzysza.  
Po paru głębszych oddechach zwrócił się znowu w stronę łóżka i chciał zacząć mówić, ale przerwał mu Korzecki. Siedział już, pochylony, przytrzymując głowę rękami, i wyrzucał z siebie nieskładne zdania, co było bardzo dla niego nietypowe.  
\- Wybaczcie. Myślałem... Nie, nic nie usprawiedliwia tego, że... Jeśli chcecie, bym... Prawo...  
Judym westchnął i odezwał się:  
\- Nie zrobię niczego w związku z prawem i... tą sytuacją. Niczego też od was nie chcę. Od ciebie. Oprócz tego, byś dalej mówił mi na “ty”.  
Korzecki podniósł głowę. Może światło było specyficzne, ale okolice jego oczu były zaczerwienione. Przez chwilę patrzył na doktora bez wyrazu, po czym jego twarz rozświetlił najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki Judym kiedykolwiek widział, i skinął głową w geście niemego porozumienia. Doktor z ulgą odwzajemnił ten gest. Jeśli udało im się przeprowadzić tę niezręczną rozmowę, to wszystko będzie w porządku.  
***  
Judymowi, stojącemu na szczycie góry, przemknęło przez myśl, że może utrzymywanie znajomości z Korzeckim było trochę nierozważne.  
Od niefortunnego incydentu w opuszczonym domu minęło kilka dni. Udało im się w końcu przedostać do wybranego przez doktora zakładu. Niepokojąca była zmienność nastrojów Korzeckiego. Przez parę godzin mógł nie wychodzić ze swojego pokoju i nie odpowiadać na pukanie, albo unikać Judyma, wychodząc na spacery, by później z uśmiechem na twarzy angażować sie z doktorem w długie dyskusje. Albo wciągać go w coś impulsywnego i niebezpiecznego.  
Jak jeżdżenie na nartach, o którym Judym nie miał zielonego pojęcia.  
Korzecki, którego umiejętności budziły podziw, był już gdzieś w połowie drogi na dół. Stał przy jakimś drzewie. Krzyknął coś w kierunku doktora, który z tej odległości nic nie usłyszał, ale zapewne była to zachęta do ruszenia.  
Teoretycznie Korzecki pokazał mu jakieś podstawy, ale Judym miał poważne wątpliwości co do robienia pierwszej właściwej próby na tak dużym wzniesieniu. Nie było tu zbyt dużo drzew, to chyba nie mogło być aż takie trudne, i inżynier się niecierpliwił... Judym zmusił się do pozostawienia oczu otwartych i odbił się.  
Nabierał szybko prędkości. Wokół niego migały kolejne drzewa i inne obiekty. W pewnym momencie także Korzecki. To był też moment, w którym wpadł na coś twardego. Kamień, zdążyło przelecieć mu przez głowę, gdy leciał do przodu. Potem był ból, gwiazdy i ciemność.

***

Judym spróbował otworzyć oczy, po czym od razu je zamknął, oślepiony światłem. Wszystko go bolało. Spróbował coś powiedzieć. Z zaschniętego gardła wydobył mu się tylko szept:  
\- Co się stało?  
Usłyszał głos Korzeckiego.  
\- Przewróciłeś się. Prawdopodobnie skręciłeś nogę. I rękę.  
Po chwili milczenia kontynuował:  
\- Nie powinienem był zachęcać cię do jazdy na nartach z tej wysokości. To było bardzo niebezpieczne. Mogło się dla ciebie skończyć bardzo źle. Proszę o wybaczenie.  
Judym zmarszczył brwi. Faktycznie, nie był to najlepszy pomysł Korzeckiego, ale sam był dorosły i to była jego decyzja. Jakaś samolubna część doktora cieszyła się jednak tym, że podstawą dla wyrzutów inżyniera sumienia wydawała się być troska o niego. Jednak nie zamierzał pozwolić mu się zadręczać.  
Otworzył oczy. Korzecki siedział obok niego, na krześle. Zanim zdążył uświadomić sobie, że to może nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Judym chwycił rękę inżyniera, który pozwolił na to, wpatrując się w towarzysza szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Przez chwilę, ale jednak niezręcznie długą, Judym po prostu trzymał rękę towarzysza, po tym niezręcznie ją uścisnął i puścił. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na Korzeckiego. W końcu odezwał się:  
\- Wybaczam.  
Korzecki nagle poderwał się i z zaraźliwym uśmiechem na ustach oświadczył:  
\- Jestem głęboko za to wdzięczny. Oczywiście, poczekam, aż dojdziesz do zdrowia. A teraz proszę wybaczyć, muszę powiadomić pielęgniarki o wybudzeniu się pacjenta.  
Judym obserwował z uśmiechem, jak ten dorosły mężczyzna lekkim i sprężystym krokiem wychodzi do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.  
***  
Na szczęście noga była tylko zwichnięta, ale ręka wymagała dłuższego leczenia. Był to zakład leczniczy, więc szybko zajęto się jego kończynami. Nie było tu jednak specjalnego pomieszczenia z łóżkami dla chorych, więc po prostu został w swoim pokoju.  
Przez dwa tygodnie nie mógł chodzić. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo rekonwalescencja będzie nudna. Czytanie nużyło, ale sen często nie przychodził z powodu lekarskich przyzwyczajenia do aktywności. Wybawieniem okazał się Korzecki, który starał się chyba zadośćuczynić za wypadek. Potrafił zostawać godzinami przy łóżku doktora, póki ten sam go nie prosił o spokój. Długie rozmowy były tak intensywne, że kiedyś ktoś nawet zapukał do ich drzwi, by spytać, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku. Judym z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej podziwiał elokwencję i wiedzę Korzeckiego. Zazdrościł mu tej ogłady i czasu, który miał, będąc bogaty, na kształcenie się. Inżynier potrafił bezlitośnie drwić z ideałów Judyma, co czasem naprawdę bolało. Zgadzali się jednak co do konieczności pomocy ludziom z uboższych warstw społecznych. Doktor wiedział, że gdy Korzecki wyśmiewa kolejne jego pomysły, w gruncie rzeczy szuka lepszych sposobów ich realizacji.  
Pewnego dnia, gdy doktora znowu odwiedził starszy mężczyzna i opowiadał o swoich podróżach w egzotyczne miejsca, Judym zadał od niechcenia pytania, nie myśląc o tym, że porusza temat, który pozostawał dotąd tabu.  
\- A odwiedzasz czasem swoją rodzinę?  
Korzecki nagle umilkł, zbladł, potem poczerwieniał. Milczał i odwrócił wzrok. Tomasz spróbował ratować sytuację.  
\- Wybacz, nie chciałem naruszać twojej prywatności, możemy o tym zapomnieć...  
Przerwał mu nienaturalnie wysoki głos inżyniera:  
\- Zróbmy tak: najpierw ty opowiesz swoją historię z przeszłości, a potem ja. I pod przysięgą, że nikomu nic o tym, co mówiłem, nie wspomnisz.  
Tomasz zawahał się. Nie mówił jeszcze towarzyszowi o swoim niskim pochodzeniu i nie w smak było mu wracać do tamtych ciemnych dni. Ale Korzecki dawał mu wyjątkową szansę poznania go, spraw tajnych. Odetchnął więc i zaczął mówić.  
\- Oczywiście, że przysięgam zachować milczenie. Nie ma zbyt wiele o mnie do opowiadania. Moja rodzina... cóż, pewnie nie ma co się równać z twoją. Mieszkaliśmy w ubogiej dzielnicy Warszawy. Wyrwała mnie stamtąd ciotka, posłała do szkoły. Święta to ona jednak nie była - zaśmiał się gorzko. - Ciągłe domowe posługi, a gości miała z początku dużo, sypianie w przedpokoju, jej napady złości... Ale nic, dotrwałem do uniwersytetu i jestem, gdzie jestem. - Zakończył ostro i spojrzał na towarzysza. Ten patrzył na niego uważnie. Po chwili odezwał się:  
\- Przeszkadza ci to, że pochodzisz z biednej rodziny. - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. - Wiedz, że ja też. Co prawda szlacheckiej, ale tylko z nazwy.- Zaśmiał się na widok zszokowanej twarzy doktora i ciągnął dalej, z uśmiechem powoli znikającym z jego twarzy. - Urodziłem się w Zagłębiu, w Sosnowcu. Miejscowość górnicza, ale moi rodzice, dobrze to czy źle, mieli ziemię, gdzieś głęboko w lesie. Życie było proste, ciężkie, ale dało się wytrzymać. - Tu zatrzymał się, jakby coś chciał powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. W końcu jednak ciągnął dalej. - Popełniłem jednak... błąd. Nie doceniłem tego jak ważny jest brak różnicy w płci,  
Korzecki zamilkł, Judym leżał nie przerywając ciszy, czując swój nagle przyspieszony puls. Nie był przygotowany na takie wyznania, ale miał zamiar wysłuchać przyjaciela do końca. Inżynier podjął opowieść:  
\- Kolega ze szkolnej ławki, inteligentny, przystojny, z dobrego domu. Rodzice zgodzili się na jego pobyt w naszym domu, w czasie wakacji. Mnóstwo wolnego czasu we dwójkę, młodość... Mój ojciec nas złapał. Mnie po prostu wyrzucił z domu, jego również pobił. Moja mama próbowała nas obronić. Nie pamięta o tym, jak i o moim istnieniu. Amnezja pourazowa. Nigdy odtąd nie widziałem ani jej, ani tego chłopca. - tu zatrzymał się, głęboko oddychając, w końcu jednak zdecydował się dodać: - Uciekłem wtedy. Nie walczyłem z moim ojcem.  
Zapadła głucha cisza. Korzecki patrzył gdzieś w dal. Judym był w szoku. Jego dzieciństwo było trudne, ale coś takiego... Poczuł gniew i chęć pocieszenia towarzysza. Powoli zaczął mówić.  
\- Ile miałeś wtedy lat, kilkanaście?  
Inżynier kiwnął głową i mruknął:  
\- Piętnaście.  
\- Więc jak miałeś się przeciwstawić temu... twojemu ojcu? Przyjmij szczere wyrazy współczucia.  
Korzecki odwrócił się ku niemu i obdarzył go tym drugim rodzajem swojego uśmiechu, nie tym drwiącym, ironicznym, lecz takim, jakby świat stał się dla inżyniera nagle lepszym miejscem, i wyszeptał:  
-Dziękuję, Może jeszcze uda mi się ją zobaczyć, w czasie nieobecności ojca albo... Dziękuję.  
  Judyma przeszył dreszcz radości. Nie umiał rozmawiać o takich sprawach, ale może dobrze udało mu się poradzić sobie z takim tematem. Może trochę pomógł inżynierowi w jego poczuciu winy. Ta sprawa preferencji starszego mężczyzny była ciągle dla niego trudna, dziwna i niepokojąca, i nie były one niczym dobrym, ale smutek był autentyczny, i Korzecki potrzebował współczucia.  
Nagle światło oślepiło doktora. Przez ułamek sekundy słońce musiało przedrzeć się przez chmury i odbić się od małego lusterka zawieszonego na szafie na przeciwko wezgłowia łóżka Judyma. Tomasz zwrócił uwagę na swoje odbicie. Jego twarz była pokryta zarostem, który był bliski stania się gęstym. Automatycznie podniósł rękę, by dotknąć swojej brody, a raczej spróbował i szybko ją opuścił, sycząc z bólu. Czasami zapominał, że jego ręka nie nadawała się do użytku. I niestety była to prawa dłoń, nie było mowy o goleniu się lewą.  
\- Mógłbym pomóc ci pozbyć się tego buszu, który zaczyna wyrastać na twojej twarzy.  
Judym wzdrygnął się, wyrwany z rozmyślań przez Korzeckiego, który wpatrywał się w niego swoim świdrującym wzrokiem. Zmarszczył brwi i zapytał powoli, upewniając się:  
\- Proponujesz mi golenie?  
Inżynier kiwnął głową.  
Judym myślał przez chwilę, po czym spytał:  
\- Potrafisz nie doprowadzić do uszczerbku na mym zdrowiu?  
\- Twoje nadobne oblicze nie dozna skazy, mój panie, bądź spokojny! - Korzecki uśmiechał się kpiąco.  
\- Brzytwa i kamień do ostrzenia są w mojej walizce, nie wiem, czy uda ci się je znaleźć...  
Chwilkę później Korzecki trzymał już triumfalnie oba te przedmioty. Położył je na stoliku i udał się do łazienki. Wynurzył się stamtąd z ręcznikiem, mydłem i miską pełną wody. Położył to wszystko obok łóżka i przez chwilę ostrzył brzytwę. Gdy stwierdził, że jest gotowa, przystąpił do nawilżania twarzy doktora. Judym wzdrygnął się od kontaktu z zimną cieczą. Delikatny dotyk, który miał go chyba uspokoić, niewiele pomógł, palce powoli przesuwające się po jego podbródku... Po chwili zniknęły, i Judym odetchnął głęboko. Nie wiedział, czemu serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej, ale musiał się uspokoić, żeby uniknąć poderżnięcia gardła.  
Poczuł ostrze na swojej twarzy, i rękę, naciskającą na jego skórę. By uzyskać odpowiednie napięcie, oczywiście. Zamknął oczy i poddał się zabiegowi. Ostrze jeździło po jego twarzy, w dół i w poprzek. Byłoby to niemal relaksujące, powolne pozbywanie się nieprzyjemnej warstwy włosów, gdyby nie to, że groziło mu skaleczenie przez niebezpieczne narzędzie. Nagle niemal zachłysnął się swoim oddechem. Udało mu się na szczęście pozostać w bezruchu, ale, Boże, na co tak zareagował? Na prosty gest Korzeckiego, którego palec zaczął kreślić malutkie kółka na jego policzku. Nagle uświadomił sobie bliskość towarzysza, jego zapach, z którego nigdy dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a teraz atakował jego nozdrza. I ostrze tak blisko gardła... Palce przesunęły się w inną część twarzy i dalej ją gładziły. Były to niemal niezauważalne ruchy, Korzecki był bardzo ostrożny i skupiał się przede wszystkim na naprężaniu skóry, ale Judym czuł ten dotyk i gwałtowne bicie swojego serca. Niestety był też świadomy powolnej, ale nieubłaganej wędrówkę swej krwi naczyniami krwionośnymi w dół. Był bliski paniki, ale zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu.  
W końcu ostrze zniknęło z jego skóry. Ale ręka już nie. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy i jego oczy napotkały to intensywne spojrzenie inżyniera. Który się nie wycofywał. Który patrzył na twarz towarzysza, która musiała być prawie czerwona, rozszerzone źrenice... Przez głowę Judyma przepływał strumień medycznych określeń na... Na twarzy Korzeckiego pojawił się uśmiech, tym razem gdzieś między tym ironicznym a radosnym, łagodny, zadający jakby bezgłośnie pytanie. Można byłoby studiować długo mimikę tego człowieka i nigdy się nie znudzić - pomyślał Judym, Korzecki zaczął się powoli przybliżać...  
\- Czy mógłbym już zmyć mydło z mojej twarzy?  
Głos. Tomaszowi udało się wydobyć głos z wyschłych ust, uformować sensowne zdanie. Które miało natychmiastowy skutek. Inżynier prawie odskoczył od doktora. Spokój, z jakim powoli podniósł się z łóżka. Coś zacisnęło się w żołądku Judyma. Nie patrząc na towarzysza, wziął ręcznik i lewą ręką, niemal wywracając miskę, zamoczył go i przetarł nim sobie następnie twarz. Korzecki stał odwrócony tyłem do łóżka. Judym nie mógł na niego patrzeć i zbierał się, by poprosić go o odejście, gdy inżynier odwrócił się. Miał na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Nie docierał on jednak do oczu.  
\- Widzi pan, nie zraniłem pana. O, już późno, już pozwalam panu na zasłużony odpoczynek... - mówił szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, zbierając rzeczy i niemal wbiegając do łazienki. Odgłosy dobiegające stamtąd sugerowały parę upadków cennych przedmiotów, ale dotarło to do Judyma jakby z odległego dystansu. Po chwili był już sam w swoim pokoju.  
Opadł na poduszki i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To było za dużo, ta opowieść, ten biedny człowiek, który przed nim uciekł, przed nim, przed tym, to była jakaś pomyłka, pomyłka, której dowód znikał właśnie z jego spodni. To nie mogło chodzić o to, to... O... rzeczy z przeszłości, o których Korzeckiemu nie powiedział (bo też nie spodziewał się takich wyznań!).  
“Przyjaciel, z którym chodziłem pod rękę do szkoły, dopóki starsi “koledzy” nas nie wyśmiali. Radek, korepetytor, taki mądry, o którym myślałem, że musi mieć spore powodzenie u dziewcząt, mimo że, jak się później dowiedziałem, pochodził ze wsi. Przyjaciele z uniwersytetu, których dobra figura, przystojne twarze i staranne ubranie mógłbym do dzisiaj opisać. Podobnie jak wielu znajomych z Paryża.”  
Judym zerwał się i wyszedł z pokoju. Byle dalej.

***

Następne kilka dni było... upiorne. Okropne i wypełnione poczuciem winy. Korzecki wpadł w kolejny depresyjny epizod. Depresyjny w połączeniu z napadami irracjonalnego gniewu. Mieli wynajęty tylko jeden pokój i sytuacja stawała się nie do zniesienia. Judym mógł już chodzić, ale nie nadawał się jeszcze do towarzystwa z ręką na temblaku. Chciał po prostu móc czasem poczytać książkę w spokoju czy poleżeć. Nic z tego. Inżynier pojawiał się i znikał o najdziwniejszych porach dnia i nocy, często przy tym pilnie potrzebując rozmowy na jakiś temat, która po chwili zamieniała się w kłótnię. Judym nie wytrzymał, gdy został obudzony przed świtem, gdyż nie zasunął zasłon i nie może oczekiwać, że Korzecki wszystko za niego zrobi. Było to bardzo niestosowne (sąsiedzi rzucali mu później krzywe spojrzenia), ale nawrzeszczał na starszego mężczyznę. Nie bardzo pamiętał, co, ale następnego dnia w ogóle nie widział Korzeckiego. Było wreszcie cicho i spokojnie, ale zaczął się niepokoić. Zresztą zżył się z obecnością innego człowieka przy sobie i samotność była dziwna.  
Późnym popołudniem zastanawiał się już, czy nie powinien pójść poszukać towarzysza, Bóg wie zresztą gdzie.  
Nagle otworzyły się gwałtownie drzwi i do środka wpadł Korzecki. Wbiegł i upadł, konkretnie, potknął się i upadł na podłogę. Judym przez chwilę siedział, osłupiały, po czym podbiegł do przyjaciela. Podniósł go, posadził na łóżku i oparł o ścianę, sprawdzając, czy nie jest ranny. Inspekcję zatrzymała ręka, zaciśnięta nagle na ramieniu doktora. Tomasz spojrzał na twarz inżyniera. Miał zamglone oczy i, tak, pachniał alkoholem. Judym westchnął i usiadł obok towarzysza.  
\- Wystraszyłeś mnie.  
-Wybacz. Cie. Musiałem się o coś... Próg?- Korzecki podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć  w kierunku drzwi, ale po chwili się poddał i opadł na łóżko. Judym westchnął. Chyba najlepiej było po prostu pozwolić czasowi działać. Chciał wstać i udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek, ale znowu wstrzymał go uścisk dłoni inżyniera, tym razem pewniejszy, niemal desperacki.  
\- Proszę, nie zostawiajcie mnie.  
Judym postanowił się nie ruszać. Z Korzeckim działo się coś niedobrego. jego źrenice były rozszerzone, bardzo nawet jak na ciemnawy pokój, oddychał płytko i gwałtownie. Doktor nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Po chwili dobiegł go szept.  
-Nie mam już siły...  
Tomasz miał na końcu języka "nie powinieneś był tyle pić", ale się powstrzymał. Czując, że robi coś jakby złego, ale koniecznego, uwolnił rękę od chwytu inżyniera, by zacząć przesuwać ją miedzy włosami towarzysza, gładzić i masować skórę jego głowy. Korzecki niemal momentalnie się rozluźnił. Tomasz z uśmiechem patrzył, jak inżynier z uspokojonym wyrazem twarzy wydaje się zasypiać.  
Gdy Judym uznał, że może już się oddalić, próbował wstać, ale ręka Korzeckiego gwałtownie złapała go za dłoń odsuniętą od włosów inżyniera. Starszy mężczyzna przesunął się w bok, robiąc miejsce dla doktora. Judym przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z chaty w górach. Nagle rozległ się grzmot i Korzecki znowu się zatrząsł. Wyglądał na tak zaniepokojonego i zagubionego, że doktor poddał się. Usiadł na łóżku obok inżyniera, zachowując trochę przestrzeni między nimi. Nadal nie uwolnił jednak dłoni z uścisku. Nagle Korzecki zaczął mówić, szybko, chaotycznie:  
\- Każda burzę spędzałem na zewnątrz. Ojciec mnie karał. Wyganiał. Wśród drzew, w burzę. Raz pogryzł mnie pies.  
Korzecki popadł w zamyślenie, jakby nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co miał powiedzieć. Judym kiedykolwiek indziej uznałby to za zabawne, ale teraz mógł tylko myśleć o losie inżyniera. Zapewne nikomu o tym wcześniej nie mówił. Doktora zalała nagle fala czułości. Zbliżył się do Korzeckiego i objął go. Ten od razu stopniał w jego ramionach. Juz po chwili oddychał spokojnie. Sen szybko przyszedł po alkoholu, mimo tego nerwowego ataku.  
Doktor już miał także poddać się zmęczeniu, gdy uświadomił sobie, co zrobił: znowu przytulał drugiego mężczyznę, którego nie znał tak długo, by go obejmować nawet przez chwilę, za dnia. I to niedługo po kolejnej kłótni. Reakcja Korzeckiego, gdy trzeźwy obudzi się rano, nie mogłaby być dobra. Na razie jednak Judym postanowił nie budzić... przyjaciela. Bardzo bliskiej osoby, która się nią stała nie wiadomo kiedy i jak. To wszystko się działo za szybko. I miał nadzieję, że to “wszystko” nie oznaczało... Judym potrząsnął głową i szybko, choć delikatnie wstał z łóżka i położył się w swoim. Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale nie mógł komplikować spraw z Korzeckim jeszcze bardziej. 

***

Wbrew obawom Judyma rano nie spotkała go niezręczna rozmowa. Korzecki znowu zniknął. Na szczęście tym razem pojawił się na obiedzie i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł przy doktorze. Jedli w milczeniu, inżynier cokolwiek łapczywie. Nagle Tomasz niemalże udławił się napojem.  
\- Nie wiem, jak udało mi się trafić do pokoju, a co dopiero do łóżka, ale przypuszczam, ze jestem ci winien podziękowanie.  
Doktor kiwnął głową. Przełknął ślinę. wiedział, że nie powinien zadawać tego pytania, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
-  Gdzie byłeś wczoraj cały dzień?  
Świst oddechu.  
\- W górach. Potrzebowałem dłuższego spaceru.  
-  Całodniowego? Bez przynajmniej jeszcze jednej warstwy ubrania, bez parasola, bez jedzenia? Bez informowania mnie? Beze mnie?  
Serce Judyma podskoczyło w piersi. Korzecki spokojnie wychylał szklankę trunku. Doktor odetchnął z ulgą. Nie powiedział niczego z tym niepokojąco zainteresowanych słów na głos.  
I Korzecki znowu mówił do niego po imieniu

***

Tak, było lepiej. Mogli spokojnie przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, choć rzadko rozmawiali. Jeśli już to czynili, zazwyczaj Judym rozpoczynał, a Korzecki rzucał (oferował mu) cięta ripostę i uśmiech. Jedli razem posiłki. W końcu nawet wyszli na spacer, i doktor pozwolił sobie na wybuchnięcie śmiechem, gdy inżynier skończył swoją podekscytowaną obronę jakiejś postaci, ożywionego zwierzęcia z bajki dla dzieci. Było bardzo dobrze.  
Jednak... przypadkowe dotknięcia, oddech blisko twarzy, towarzyska bliskość Korzeckiego - odczuwał to o wiele bardziej intensywnie niż wcześniej.  
Dość szybko mógł przestać się tym martwić. Przyszły bowiem gorsze dni.  
Pierwszy raz, gdy Judym obudził się w pustym pokoju, który pozostał taki aż do wieczora, doktor nie niepokoił się. Ale gdy na jego pytania Korzecki zaczął już tylko odburkiwać, od razu kładł się do łóżka i nie pojawiał się na posiłkach, Judym zaczął się martwić. Szczególnie po dniu, którego pierwszą połowę Korzecki spędził obrażając jego ulubioną książkę, a drugą odmawiając udania się gdziekolwiek i gapiąc się w sufit. I po tym, jak inżynier wrócił późno w nocy, zapalił światło i owiany dziwnym zapachem, z zaszklonymi oczami zaczął maniacką tyradę na temat okien. Okien w tym zakładzie. Według jego własnych słów, gwałtownych i urywanych, około jednej trzeci miało nienaoliwione zawiasy. Judym tylko patrzył na niego, a gdy inżynier udał się do łazienki, skąd zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy wywracanych rzeczy i przekleństw, postanowił, że musi przycisnąć Korzeckiego. Jak... wytrzeźwieje? Alkohol był dla niego łaskawszy.  
Jednak ta sprawa odsunęła się na dalszy plan, gdyż... Judym w życiu nie przyznałby się nikomu do tego, jak bardzo płaski był to powód. Ale widok Korzeckiego i jakiegoś niezwykle przystojnego, nieznajomego mężczyznę, opartych o ścianę, całujących się, to było trochę ponad siły zmęczonego po całym dniu studiowania medycznych encyklopedii doktora. Na jego widok Korzecki odkleił się od tego drugiego i, unikając wzroku Tomasza, poprosił cicho o swojego towarzysza o wyjście. Ten nie dał się długo prosić. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Judym, także nie patrząc na towarzysza, podszedł do łózka i szybko zrzucił nań swój płaszcz, mając irracjonalne wrażenie jakiejś niestosowności tej prostej czynności. W końcu odwrócił się ku inżynierowi, który tym razem patrzył na niego wprost swoim przeszywającym duszę spojrzeniem, z jakimś wyzywającym wyrazem twarzy. Doktor otworzył i zamknął usta. W końcu schylił się, podniósł swoją torbę z rzeczami osobistymi i skierował się do łazienki, rzucając ostro inżynierowi:  
\- Klucz ma swoje ważne zastosowania, i byłoby dobrze, gdybyś go użył. Następnym razem.  
“Ostro. Powiedziałem to ostro. Byłem zły, niemal wściekły."  
Tamta scena wróciła do Judyma, gdy szamotał się z kluczem w zamku. Był zdeterminowany porozmawiać poważnie z Korzeckim.  
"Mam nadzieję, że tym razem..."  
Udało mu się otworzyć drzwi.  
"Och"  
  Na łóżku leżał Korzeckim z jakimś jeszcze innym, niż poprzednio, mężczyzną. Obejmowali się. Nieznajomy chyba spał, inżynier wydawał się być bardziej przytomny. Doktor powoli podszedł bliżej. Na stoliku obok leżała fajka, ciągle się ćmiąca. Nagle wszystko zaczęło mieć sens. Judym miał ochotę walnąć się o coś, na Boga, przecież był lekarzem, mógł się domyślić! Opium, morderca Chińczyków, ale nie tylko ich. Poczuł przypływ paniki: zmiany nastroju Korzeckiego sugerowały, że raczej wracał do uzależnienia niż odkrywał coś nowego. Zaraz potem poczuł gniew; co do cholery Korzecki sobie myślał?  
Podszedł szybko do okna i rozwarł je na oścież. Po chwili usłyszał głos tego idioty:  
\- Zimno...  
\- I dobrze! Czy twój przyjaciel mógłby już iść?  
Nieznajomy otworzył z trudem oczy i popatrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na doktora. Ten nie panował już nad sobą. Postawił go na nogi przemocą, chwycił za ramiona i wyrzucił za drzwi. Korzecki nie ruszył się przez ten czas, ale wydawał się już bardziej przytomny. Judym wiedział, że powinien poczekać z tą rozmową na lepszy stan inżyniera. Jednak czuł, że musi wyrzucić z siebie gniew. Postanowił się przejść.  
Jedyne, co zmienił spacer, to umocnił postanowienia owej poważnej rozmowy. Gdy wrócił do ośrodka, był już czas na kolację. Tak więc Judym pojawił się z powrotem w swoim, i inżyniera, pokoju, minęło już ponad dwie godziny. Korzecki nadal leżał na łóżku, ale wydawał się być już niemal zupełnie w normalnym stanie. Doktor nie zauważył nawet, jak zaczął wyrzucać z siebie gniewne słowa.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? To nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy to palisz, prawda? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co to ci może zrobić?  
-  Nie jesteś moim opiekunem. Potrafię sam podejmować decyzje.  
\- Decyzje? Jak można coś takiego nazwać samodzielnością? To jest niszczenie, zabijanie siebie!  
\- Może tego właśnie chcę!  
Judym zamilkł. Korzecki wyglądał, jakby naprawdę miał to na myśli. Jego ostry wzrok miał w sobie coś desperackiego. I nieskończenie zmęczonego. Doktor poczuł, że chce, musi go objąć, pocieszyć. Ale musiał to omówić.  
\- Możesz zawsze zwrócić się do mnie ze wszystkim, co cię dręczy. Ale proszę, nie bierz już więcej tego.  
Nie wiedział czemu, ale po prostu musiał dodać.  
\- I proszę, nie przyprowadzaj tutaj swoich przyjaciół.  
Inżynier, który po pierwszych słowach Tomasza wyglądał na prawie przekonanego, teraz znowu zesztywniał. Podniósł gniewny wzrok na Judyma i odparł ostro:  
\- Jeszcze raz powtórzę: nie jesteś moim opiekunem. Będę przyprowadzać tu, do również mojego pokoju, kogo chcę. Mówiłeś, że wychodzisz aż do wieczora, jest jeszcze popołudnie.  
W Judymie coś się zakotłowało. I pękł.  
\- Jestem twoim przyjacielem. I nie mogę na to patrzeć! Na te narkotyki, na tych... chłoptasiów...  
\- Jeżeli ich obrażasz, obrażasz i mnie, przyjacielu. - Korzecki znowu wrócił do ironicznej maski.  
\- Nie to mi chodzi...- Judym urwał, zacisnął pięści, i...  
Gdy potem o tym myślał, nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem to zrobił. Czemu. I jak się to dokładnie stało. Pamiętał tylko, ze sekundy po tych słowach inżyniera klęczał już obok niego na łóżku, trzymał za włosy i całował jak jeszcze nikogo dotąd. Korzecki również zareagował momentalnie: oddał pocałunek z siłą nieprzytłumioną niemal narkotykiem. Judym czuł się, jakby jego czyny nie należały do niego  ("co my robimy?"), ale też jakby nigdy dotąd w życiu nie czuł się tak zjednoczony ze swoimi czynami, ze swoim ciałem.  
  Po chwili oderwali się od siebie. Korzecki oddychał głęboko, spoglądając przyciemnionymi oczami na towarzysza. Powoli podniósł dłonie do piersi Judyma, rozpinając powoli guziki jego koszuli. Tomasz nie uczynił nic, racjonalna część jego mózgu zaczęła się przebijać przez falę emocji i pożądania - ale nie powstrzymał też szybkich rąk inżyniera, które powędrowały już w dół. Zaczęły powoli kreślić kręgi na jego brzuchu, coraz bliżej spodni. Judym nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, gdy jedna dłoń poderwała się w górę i musnęła jego sutek, nagle nabrzmiały. Podobnie jak coś w jego spodniach. Opadł na dół, na pościel. Korzecki natychmiast za nim podążył, kładąc się przy jego boku. Jego ręką wędrowała śmielej, aż dotknęła zamka Judyma. Doktor odetchnął z ulga, gdy się rozsunął, zmniejszając nacisk na jego członek. Chwilę później niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem. Dłoń zacisnęła się na jego męskości. Nie mógł powstrzymać ruchu bioder. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek widział uśmiech Korzeckiego, gdy ten powoli ściągał w dół bieliznę Judyma. Po chwili młodszy mężczyzna całkiem zamknął oczy, gdy palce zaczęły przesuwać się po nagiej skórze najintymniejszej części jego ciała. Powolny ruch dłoni powodował, że nie myślał już o tym, co robi, pozwolił sobie na jęki i nerwowe ruchy. Po jakimś czasie świat zaczął zamazywać się na brzegu jego wzroku. Poczuł gwałtowną falę rozkoszy i nagle coś w nim jakby wybuchło, wstrząsając całym ciałem. Ledwo czuł lepkość swojej skóry, gdy leżał po wszystkim, próbujac uspokoić swój oddech i bicie serca. Zerknął na towarzysza i znowu zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Korzecki powoli, z przymkniętymi oczami przesuwał ręką w spodniach, tą samą ręką, która przeprowadziła za krawędź rozkoszy Judyma. Tomasz zrobił coś, o co by siebie nie podejrzewał: zsunął ubranie inżyniera i chwycił jego członek. Starszy mężczyzna syknął i zaczął wykonywać proste, lecz lubieżne ruchy. Było to niewiarygodne, przytłaczające trzymać go, najintymniejszą część jego ciała. Po chwili inżynier zatrzymał się i zatrząsł. Judym wycofał swoja rękę, myśląc mgliście, że należałoby to wszystko i wyczyścić. Pozwolił sobie jednak na oddanie się zmęczeniu.

***

Judym obudził się, i przez chwilę leżał spokojnie, nie myśląc o niczym. W końcu otworzył oczy. Obok niego leżał... och.  
“Chryste.”  
Doktor chciał wyskoczyć z łóżka, ale opamiętał się. Wstał powoli, starając się nie obudzić towarzysza. Towarzysza. Drugiego mężczyzny, z którym...  
Szybko, ale starając się zachowywać ciszę, skierował się do łazienki i wziął swoje rzeczy. Po powrocie do pokoju wyciągnął walizkę spod łóżka, powoli i wrzucił tam zebrane przedmioty. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, kładąc do bagażu swoje mienie. Nagle zaklął, zakrywając sobie po ułamku sekundy usta. Jego spodnie, jego koszula... Będzie musiał się przebrać.  
Wyciągnął z walizki jakieś spodnie i koszulę i wrócił do łazienki. Zrzucił z siebie brudne ubranie i założył inne, też już brudne, ale nie... podejrzanymi substancjami. Potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał się zatrzymywać, nie chciał, by do niego dotarło... Otworzył drzwi, modląc się, by inżynier nadal spał. Odetchnął z ulgą - szczęście go dotąd nie opuściło. Podniósł walizkę i jak najciszej wycofał się w kierunku drzwi. Wydostał się na korytarz i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę serce mu się zatrzymało - coś w pokoju się poruszyło. Stał, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Nie było jednak słychać już niczego więcej. Wypuścił z płuc powietrze i nieomal osunął się na ścianę. Czuł się wycieńczony. Ale ruszył dalej. Już po chwili musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie biec. Zszedł na dół. Było pusto. Zerknął na zegar - siódma rano. Na szczęście pobyt do końca tygodnia miał już zapłacony. Wyszedł z zakładu. Przez chwilę musiał się zastanowić, w którą stronę powinien się udać na stację. Decyzje ułatwił mu widok zbliżającego się pociągu. Zaczął biec. Pojazd był jednak szybszy. Gdy dobiegł na stację, już z niej wyjeżdżał. Rozpaczliwym sprintem dopadł tyłu pociągu, chwycił się barierek i przeszedł nad nią, przerzucając walizkę. Oparł się o ścianę, oddychając ciężko. Gdy odzyskał oddech, zbadał swoje otoczenie. Znajdowały się za nim drzwi, ale zamknięte. Prawdopodobnie można było je otworzyć tylko od środka, albo po prostu potrzebny był klucz. Judym miał nadzieję, że nikt nie postanowi się tu przejść. Pieniędzy miał chyba wystarczając dużo, żeby zapłacić za bilet i przestępstwo jechania na gapę, ale nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek.  
Usiadł, oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy.  
Gorący oddech muskający jego szyję, usta wpijające się w wargi, ręka wędrująca w dół i ...  
Otworzył oczy. Zacisnął pięści, ale nie powstrzymało to od powstania zaskakująco jasnej myśli.  
“Jestem jak Korzecki. I razem...”  
Nie, jednak nie potrafił o tym myśleć.  
Poczuł przypływ paniki, szum w uszach i ścisk w żołądku. Zmusił się do powolnych, głębokich oddechów. Przez chwilę patrzył się na mijany krajobraz.  
Nagle poczuł gniew. Więc był taki. Taki, jak Korzecki. I co w tym złego?  
Zaśmiał się gorzko. Kogo chciał oszukać? Wiadomo, co robił ze wszystkim, co się nie podobało komuś innemu. Był posłuszny ciotce przez lata poniżania. Teraz starał się prowadzić normalne życie zwykłego lekarza, zarabiającego pieniądze i starającego się zbliżyć jak najbliżej do wyższych sfer, zostawiając za sobą wstydliwą przeszłość. Wstyd, ustępstwa, posłuszeństwo wobec tego czy tamtego przez całe życie. Okropny absurd!  
"Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że stosunek sodomski z Korzeckim cię wyzwoli?" - w głowie Tomasza pojawił się dobrze znany głos.  
Boże. Sodomia.  
Całe te trzy miesiące, za każdym razem, gdy powinien był postawić jasną linię. Co jest dobre, normalne, a co jest złe.  
“Czyli Korzecki jest zły i chory?  
Doktor podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zakrył twarz. Był zmęczony. Miał dość tego chaosu w swojej głowie. Starał się tylko oddychać przez parę minut, po czym wyprostował się. Należało ustalić pewne fakty, zanim zwariuje.  
Sodomia to zło i choroba.  
Korzecki nie jest zły. Korzecki jest chory.  
Choćby, tak poza tą kwestią, na “nerwy”. I on, lekarz, powinien był mu pomóc. A na pewno nie zachowywać się w tak dwuznaczny sposób. Teraz widział, że musiało to męczyć inżyniera i pogarszać jego stan. Nie powinien był wciągać go w tę grę, dyskusję, którą prowadził z samym sobą. Ostateczny wynik owej wewnętrznej rozmowy był opłakany. I opium, i alkohol - nie wyglądało na to, by w tych kwestiach pomógł przyjacielowi.  
“Ale przecież czy ze mną, czy z innymi, nadal będzie utrzymywał stosunki z mężczyznami. I prawdopodobnie nic, co bym zrobił czy powiedział, by tego nie zmieniło. Moja ucieczka nie pomoże mu też w walce z nałogami”  
Judym poczuł ukłucie winy. Uciekł, po prostu uciekł, tak, to było odpowiednie słowo. Jak kochanek od niewiernej mężatki, z tym że on i Korzecki nie mieli takiej niepisanej umowy. Właściwie żadnej nie mieli. Ale doktor nie był w stanie czekać na rozmowę. Nic by ona dobrego nie przyniosła. Musiałby wprost odrzucić inżyniera, który już chyba za bardzo się nacierpiał z powodu... tej sprawy. Możliwe, że doktor by się poddał, tkwił dalej w niezdrowej dla nich obu relacji. Tak, trzeba było wyjechać natychmiast. Używki, dekadentyzm, niszczenie sobie nawzajem nerwów - to było wciąganie ich obu w to bagno. Musi wrócić do Paryża, zrobić coś pożytecznego, dobrego dla społeczeństwa, szczególnie biedoty, własnej kasty.  
“Odpokutować?”  
Tomasz zamknął oczy i próbował odepchnąć od siebie ciche, głuche poczucie winy, oddalając się coraz bardziej od zakładu.

* "W Szwajcarii", Juliusz Słowacki. Czemu Korzecki przerywa? Dalszy ciąg tego fragmentu:  
"Tam ją ujrzałem! i wnet rozkochany,  
Że z tęczy wyszła i z potoku piany,  
Wierzyć zacząłem i wierzę do końca;  
Tak jasną była od promieni słońca!  
Tak pełna w sobie anielskiego świtu!  
Tak rozwidniona zrennicą z błękitu! —  
Gdy oczy przeszły od stóp do warkoczy,  
To zakochały się w niej moje oczy"  
To vs Judym. Lmao. Prawda, że śmieszne?

**Author's Note:**

> Powiedzcie mi, co sądzicie o odstępach między akapitami i tabulatorach, bo ja sama już nie wiem.  
> A, i o treści, bitte.  
> I będzie kontynuacja, obejmująca wydarzenia z książki, zmienione.


End file.
